Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny)
Quidditch przez wieki (ang. Quidditch Through the Ages) — książka napisana przez Joanne Kathleen Rowling, pod pseudonimem Kennilworthy Whisp, w której opisano historię Quidditcha. Została wydana w 2001 roku, a cały dochód został przeznaczony na charytatywną organizację Comic Relief. W przedmowie autorka, jako Albus Dumbledore, napisała, że książka jest kopią, egzemplarza z Biblioteki Hogwartu, która została wydana w świecie mugoli, w celach dobroczynnych, oraz zachęca do zakupu. Na pierwszej stronie znajduje się lista uczniów Hogwartu, którzy wypożyczyli tomik, oraz ostrzeżenie od bibliotekarki Irmy Pince. Dalej można znaleźć krótkie recenzje książki, napisane przez Bathildę Bagshot, Brutusa Scrimgeoura, Gilderoya Lockharta, Ludo Bagmana, Ritę Skeeter i redaktor czasopisma Jak wybrać miotłę. Rozdziały * Przedmowa * Rozdział pierwszy: Ewolucja latającej miotły * Rozdział drugi: Starodawne gry miotlarskie * Rozdział trzeci: Gra z Queerditch Marsh * Rozdział czwarty: Pojawienie się złotego znicza * Rozdział piąty: Antymugolskie środki bezpieczeństwa * Rozdział szósty: Zmiany w quidditchu od XIV wieku ** Boisko ** Piłki ** Gracze ** Przepisy ** Sędziowie * Rozdział siódmy: Drużyny brytyjskie i irlandzkie * Rozdział ósmy: Quidditch na świecie * Rozdział dziewiąty: Ewolucja miotły sportowej * Rozdział dziesiąty: Quidditch dzisiaj Zawartość |-|Osoby wypożyczające= |-|Ostrzeżenie Irmy Prince= |-|Recenzje = |-|Przedmowa Albusa Dumbledore'a= Quidditch przez wieki jest jedną z najpopularniejszych książek w szkolnej bibliotece Hogwartu. Pani Pince, nasza bibliotekarka, powiedziała mi, że uczniowie kłócą się o nią, wydzierają ją sobie z rąk, ślinią się na sam jej widok i w ogóle obchodzą się z nią w sposób niemożliwy do zaakceptowania, co jest niewątpliwym komplementem dla każdej książki. Każdy, kto regularnie sam grywa w quidditcha albo przynajmniej chodzi na mecze, będzie się rozkoszował książką pana Whispa, a wzbudzi ona również zachwyt tych, którzy interesują się szerzej pojętą historią świata czarodziejów. Można powiedzieć, że podobnie jak społeczność czarodziejów stworzyła i rozwinęła quidditcha, tak i quidditch stworzył i rozwinął społeczność czarodziejów. Quidditch jest tym, co nas łączy w sposób szczególny, bo dzięki niemu przeżywamy wspólne chwile radości, triumfu i rozpaczy. Muszę wyznać, że nie było mi łatwo przekonać panią Pince, by na jakiś czas rozstała się z jedną ze swoich książek, aby można ją było skopiować i udostępnić szerszemu gronu czytelników. Kiedy jej powiedziałem, że książka pana Whispa ma być udostępniona mugolom, po prostu zaniemówiła i na kilka minut zamarła, jakby ją poraził piorun, a kiedy już przyszła do siebie, natychmiast zapytała, czy postradałem zmysły. Z przyjemnością zapewniłem ją, że czuję się znakomicie, po czym wyjaśniłem, dlaczego podjąłem tak niesłychaną decyzję. Mugole dobrze znają działalność fundacji Comic Relief, ale dla czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy kupili tę książkę, powtórzę tu, co powiedziałem pani Pince. Comic Relief wykorzystuje śmiech do walki z nędzą, niesprawiedliwością i ludzkim nieszczęściem. Organizowane przez tę fundację rozmaite formy masowej rozrywki przynoszą wielki dochód (174 miliony funtów angielskich od początku działalności fundacji w 1985 roku – a więc ponad 34 miliony galeonów). Kupując tę książkę – a radzę ją kupić, bo jeśli będziecie zbyt długo ją czytać, nie wydając ani knuta, spadnie na was klątwa złodzieja – również i wy wnoście swój wkład w to szlachetne dzieło. Minąłbym się z prawdą, gdybym powiedział, że to wyjaśnienie zadowoliło panią Pince i wystarczyło, by z radością wydała jedną ze swoich książek w ręce mugoli. Wręcz przeciwnie, natychmiast zaproponowała kilka innych rozwiązań, na przykład, żebym oznajmił ludziom z Comic Relief, że w bibliotece Hogwartu wybuchł pożar i wszystkie książki się spaliły, albo żebym po prostu udał, że niespodziewanie odszedłem z tego świata, nie pozostawiając żadnych instrukcji. Kiedy jej powiedziałem, że mimo wszystko nie odwołam swojej decyzji, z wielkim oporem wręczyła mi egzemplarz, ale w ostatniej chwili nerwy ją zawiodły i musiałem siła odrywać jej palce – jeden po drugim – zaciśnięte kurczowo na grzbiecie książki. Choć usunąłem rutynowe zaklęcia, jakimi chroni się książki z biblioteki Hogwartu, nie mogę ręczyć, że żadne ślady czarów nie pozostały. Powszechnie wiadomo, że kiedy się przekazuje pani Pince nowe woluminy, dodaje ona na swą własną rękę różne zaklęcia i uroki. Sam się o tym przekonałem, kiedy w ubiegłym roku zamyśliłem się nad egzemplarzem Teorii transmutacji transsubstancjalnej i zacząłem machinalnie bazgrać ołówkiem na otwartej przede mną stronicy. Ciężki wolumin natychmiast wygrzmocił mnie po głowie. Dlatego radzę ostrożnie obchodzić się z tą książką. Na wyrywajcie kartek. Nie wypuszczajcie jej z rąk podczas lektury w wannie. Możecie się bowiem spodziewać, że pani Pince dopadnie was wszędzie i zażąda wysokiej kary pieniężnej. Pozostaje mi już tylko podziękować nabywcom tej książki za wsparcie fundacji Comic Relief i błagać mugoli, by nie próbowali ćwiczyć quidditcha w domu. Jest to, oczywiście, dyscyplina sportowa o charakterze całkowicie fikcyjnym i tak naprawdę nikt w quidditcha nie gra. Korzystam także z okazji, by życzyć drużynie Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere wielu sukcesów w najbliższym sezonie. Ciekawostki * W Brytyjskim wydaniu, z 2009, osoby wypożyczające są wymienione w takiej kolejności: R. Weasley, N. Longbottom, S. Bones, H. Granger, Padma Patil, E. Macmillan, M. Bulstrode, H. Granger (ponownie) i Draco Malfoy. * Książka jest dostępna w mugolskim świecie (Dumbledore pisze, że wszystko jest „fikcyjne”), w celu pozyskania pieniędzy. Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling de:Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten en:Quidditch Through the Ages (real) es:Quidditch a través de los tiempos (real) fr:Le Quidditch à travers les âges (réel) ru:Квиддич с древности до наших дней (реальная книга)